Tú
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Porque Francia realmente lo amaba. No podía dejar de pensar en él, pues era su luz, su mon petit, su adorado niño y le dolía en el alma que se lo hubieran quitado.


**Tú**

_**Resumen: **__Porque Francia realmente lo amaba. No podía dejar de pensar en él, pues era su luz, su mon petit, su adorado niño y le dolía en el alma que se lo hubieran quitado. _

_**Disclaimer: **__historia ficticia hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro._

_**Recomendación musical: **__Tú de Kudai._

_Nuevamente llegó a su casa, vacía. Ya no había pasos apresurados recibiéndolo, sonrisas contentas dándole la bienvenida, brazos cálidos llenándolo de amor. Ya no estaba ahí su adorado niño, la luz que lo había centrado y le había robado su corazón._

_Quiso contener las lágrimas, alejar el dolor, sonreír y seguir con su desatendida y hedonista forma de ser, pero le resultaba imposible. _

_La herida seguía muy fresca. No podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos, entre violetas y azules; en su dorado cabello, que caía con pequeñas ondas enmarcando su tierno rostro; las sonrisas llenas de cariño y admiración._

_Mientras caminaba por su desolado hogar, oía sus risas en cada rincón, su suave voz estaba grabada en las paredes de su mente. Sus pasos producían eco en la enorme y elegante casa. _

_Francia ahogó un lamento, pero las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas, sus ojos azules estaban anegados en lágrimas. _

_Cerró los ojos y pensó que no podía seguir ahí, debía irse, cada mueble, cada parte de la casa le recordaba a su niño, a su Matty que ya no estaba a su lado, que le había sido arrebatado, apartado de su lado y no era capaz de entender los motivos. No quería hacerlo._

_Pese a su voluntad se adentró en el vacío cuarto que le había pertenecido a su pequeño Canadá. Las fosas nasales del francés se inundaron del aroma, aún presente de su mon petit._

_Deseó gritar y como pocas veces sintió verdadera antipatía en contra del inglés, no era justo, si él ya estaba endiosado con Alfred, por qué le quitaba a su hermanito, al niño que consideraba su hijo. La luz de sus ojos, la personita que lo había centrado. Lo quería tanto y lo extrañaba mucho. _

_El momento de la despedida se seguía repitiendo cruelmente en su mente. _

_Su sonrisa falsa, sus promesas rotas, la extrañada expresión del pequeño rubio que no entendía nada de lo ocurrido. _

—Tú eres todo para mí, siempre vamos a estar juntos, aquí — le había dicho, tocándole el corazón al niño, resistiendo el llanto para no inquietar más al canadiense que nada tenía que ver en los pleitos entre el inglés y él, y que sin embargo se vería afectado.

_No pudo evitar pensar qué estaría haciendo su muchacho, ¿lo recordaría todavía? Esperaba que sí, porque él cada minuto lo tenía en su mente. Pese a que el resentimiento y la negativa del británico le impedían tener contacto con su Canadá, esperaba que alguna parte de su influencia se mantuviera aún presente y no pudiera ser borrado de su corazón._

_Porque por más que los intentaran alejar siempre estarían unidos, Francia prometía nunca olvidarlo, jamás lo dejaría y sabía que algún día debían volver a verse._

_En uno de sus arrebatos pensó cómo reaccionaría Inglaterra y su mordaz sonrisa si fuera al revés, si fuera ahora Francia quien le quitara a su hermanito, si los papeles se invertían. Ese pensamiento lo llenó de una fría tranquilidad. La idea de venganza le devolvió algo de paz. Pues él no fue el primero en fallar a la promesa de no meter a los niños americanos en medio de la rivalidad._

_Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se auto abrazó. Alejando ese pensamiento y centrándose en los recuerdos de los días junto a su hermano. Tal vez así podría encontrar algo de paz, pensando que pronto se volverían a ver._

Sin saber que años después, volverían encontrarse en una junta, donde Matthew le llamaría _père _y convivirían aún con el mismo cariño de antes, porque ciertamente el vínculo entre ambos, ni el tiempo o la distancia fueron capaces de romperlos.

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por leer :D

Una idea antes de dormir (?) Bueno algo así, me rondó cuando vi una imagen de Francia cargando a Canadá, también son hermosas esas donde sale de papá o hermano mayor * w * Y pues escuchando la canción de _Tú _de _Kudai, _pues le terminé de dar forma.

h t t p : / / 25. media. tumblr. com / tumblr_lp7xxi1Afz1qje42ko1_500. jpg Esta es la imagen que la inspiró :3

Me gustan mucho las relaciones entre hermanos, creo que no todo tiene que ser necesariamente de parejas para ser lindo. Amaría que me dijeran qué les perece.

Tal vez después desarrolle una idea más grande sobre la parte de "involucrar a los niños americanos", ese pensamiento me sigue dando vueltas. Mmm sin nada más que decir, mí se despide.

Saludos

¿Reviews?


End file.
